nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Pred
Kyle Pred is a character role-played by Kyle. General Description Kyle Pred is an Officer for the Los Santos Police Department, Badge #410. Kyle is known for his extremely aggressive approach to literally fucking everything, while still being an effective LEO. Often heard slinging insults at various highly dangerous criminals from his police cruiser, which has landed him in the hospital more than once. Kyle's weapon of choice lies with his trusty police issued baton. Relationships Los Santos Police Department Brittany Angel Previously claiming to be "just friends btw" with LSPD Sergeant, Brittany Angel, the two now own a house together on "Whispymound Drive 6". They also have had multiple HR meetings to approve their "just friends" relationship. Recently, Kyle has given Angel an "engaged-to-be-engaged" ring. While their relationship is physically fulfilling, there are some light underlying commitment and jealousy issues. Kyle has propositioned several women for paid sex, and Angel has gone as far as to stab Kyle for claiming another female is attractive. On January 3rd, 2020, Kyle and Angel 'took a break from their relationship as a result of him attempting to dress her up like [[Lydia Zephyr|'Lydia Zephyr]].''' On '''February 9th, 2020, Kyle and Angel attempted to "patch things up". But, after Kyle banged Lauren[[Lauren Forcer| Forcer]]' '''and repeatedly flirted with 'Ekaterina Alekseyevna' '''Angel '''gave Kyle her knife to symbolize her "Blooding Him Out". After 'Jordan Steele was fired Kyle and '''Angel '''had a brief talk where he gave her the knife back. It remains to be seen how '''Jordan's firing affected Kyle. Jordan Steele Pred and Officer Jordan Steele grew very close during police academy, and often patrol the city together, empowering women. The two men share similar interests, including verbally destroying everyone they encounter, and tandem beatings. Pred and Jordan developed the "tandem beating tactic", and got the approval of the Chief of Police, [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']], to teach it to other officers. TJ Mack When Mack transferred to the LSPD from his old city, Pred reached out to help Mack learn the ropes of Los Santos. [[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']] Pred and Coop Holliday became close friends rather quickly. The two men tend to overshare (and brag) about personal accomplishments in the bedroom among themselves, and to others. One specific situation from when they first met involves them tag-teaming Claire Seducer at Coop's house. Claire claims this never happened, as she can't remember it, due to her memory condition. (It totally happened.) Recently Coop Holliday became cadet for the LSPD and the two work during the same shift. Blaine County Sheriff's Office Matt Rhodes Pred and Matt Rhodes attended the same academy class, joining the police department in the same recruit of Cadets. While in different departments, they have very high mutual respect for one another. [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] Pred and Forcer had an affair during academy and cadet phase which came to an abrupt end upon Pred and Angel '''becoming "just friends". Pred and '''Forcer had somewhat sour relations for quite some time, until they found a common interest in Harry Potter that rekindled their friendship. Nowadays the two get along well. San Andreas State Police Jackie Snow Pred holds great respect for Snow, and vise versa. Snow has recently been including Pred in more "advanced" police work, as Snow sees great potential in him. Tony Andrews Tony Andrews decided that Jordan Steele and Pred needed a father figure to keep them in line. He has adopted both of them as his sons, in an attempt to make them better officers. Andrews disciplines his "sons" with tough love (usually involving yelling and/or brutal "ass beatings"). Pillbox Medical Torah Andrews Pred's adoptive mother. The two have gone on a few ridealongs. Major Events Flocko Raid On November 24th, 2019, 'Pred was able to help gather evidence and conduct a raid on 'Aaron Flocko. When the raid had concluded, he also proposed a search warrant for the phone records of Aaron Flocko's attorney, Gladys Berry. Pred had witnessed Gladys Berry making a phone call after speaking with her client, directly before the raid began. He suspected Gladys Berry of reaching out to Aaron Flocko's associates, in order to move any incriminating items or evidence. Pred suggested to High Command that going forward, all defense attorneys called in to MRPD for representation during these types of events, should have their radio and phone confiscated. These items are to be removed prior to discussing the raid with their client, and returned only after the raid had fully concluded. Following the raid's success, and the positive feedback on his suggestion regarding attorneys; Pred approached Trooper Tony Andrews about his interest in joining the State Police Joint Task Force. Pred noted that Aaron Flocko had been recently "blooded in" as a gang member for The Families, and inquired about potentially having The Families as an SPJTF target in the future. Momentous Dates within the PD * August 14th, 2019 '''- Accepted into the '''LSPD as a cadet.[1] * September 7th, 2019 '- Cleared for solo patrol.[2] * '''September 19th, 2019 '- Took his final evaluation with [[Jack Ripley|'''Jack Ripley]]. * October 3rd, 2019 '''- Promoted to a full officer in the '''LSPD. * October 4th, 2019 '- Had a ceremony where he was officially promoted.[https://clips.twitch.tv/SleepySuccessfulRabbitNomNom '3] * November 24th, 2019 '- Successfully conducted an investigation that led to a raid on [[Aaron Flocko|'Aaron Flocko]]. * November 27th, 2019 '- Accepted into the [[SPJTF|'SPJTF]]' '''as a result of his raid on [[Aaron Flocko|'Aaron Flocko']]. Fun Facts * Claims to be the "sexiest cop on the force". * Can't grow a full beard. * Easily recognizable for the Matte Black finish on his '''LSPD' CVPI and Ford Taurus patrol vehicles. * While on duty, he "allegedly" killed Clerence Folten, due to blunt force trauma caused by his baton. * "Allegedly" waterboarded Ryan Kindle with gasoline. * Perfected the "tandem attack" with Officer Jordan Steele. * Refers to Jordan Steele as his brother, and [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']] as his "papa". * Known for his ability to empower women. * Received the "D.I.C.K Certification on" the day of December 16th, 2019. * Often seen throwing rocks at the lawyer, Solomon Seerson. * Holds the record for the most PD HR meetings (3), alongside Brittany Angel. Gallery PredDarkHair.png PredDarkHairNew2.png PredBeardNew.png|Pred with a beard pred3.png Pred updated.png Offpu.PNG|Pred Off-Duty. PredWaterBoard.png|Pred waterboarding Ryan Kindle with gasoline. KylePredUC.png|One of Pred's UC outfits. Pred2.PNG|Pred (Old Look) Pred.png|Pred Off-Duty (Old Look) Cert.png|The D.I.C.K Certification. download.jpeg Category:Male Category:Police Category:Characters